Der letzte Tanz
by newra
Summary: Songfic, DG, OneShot: kurze Geschichte über Draco und Ginny mit den Lyriks zu Last Dance von Brian McKnight


Irgendwie hatte sich die Idee zu dieser Geschichte in meinem Kopf eingeniestet und heute habe ich mich dann dazubewegt sie zu Papier zu bringen. Ich hoffe dieses kleine Stück gefällt :)

Die Figuren und Orte sind von J.K.Rowling und die Lyriks zu „Last Dance" sind von Brian Mcknight

Und nun wünsche ich viel Spaß

* * *

Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Seine Augen hatten Sie wieder einmal unter den tausend Schülern ausgemacht und beobachteten jede ihrer Bewegungen. Er war so auf Sie konzentriert, dass die Stimme seiner Begleiterin an ihm abprallte. 

Sie lachte gerade über etwas, das einer ihrer Freunde gesagt haben musste, dabei strich Sie sich mit einer Hand ihre langen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Für einen kleinen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke. Ihre braunen Augen starrten in graue. Ihm kam es vor als wäre die Welt für einen Moment stehen geblieben. Ihre blassroten Lippen schenkten ihm ein Lächeln, bevor Sie sich wieder ihren Freunden zuwandte.

_Do we know more than we knew then  
Or do we know less and we just pretend  
Should I ignore my heart and walk away  
Your eyes tell me more than words will ever say_

Überrascht über ihre Reaktion, starrte er verträumt auf den Fleck, wo Sie eben noch gestanden hatte. Erst die krächzende Stimme der Blondhaarigen neben ihm ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken hochfahren. Sie stand vor ihm und schaute ihn verärgert an. Gleichzeitig schien sie auf eine Antwort zu warten. Doch der blondhaarige Junge schaute sie nur mit einem gleichgültigen Blick an, woraufhin sie seinen Arm ergriff und auf die Tanzfläche zog.

Während seien Begleiterin über die Tanzfläche wirbelte, kreisten seine Gedanken um das braunäugige Mädchen. Zu gerne hätte er sie jetzt in seinen Armen gehalten und über die Tanzfläche geführt. Doch nicht nur die verschiedenen Familiennamen, auch seine Zukunft hinderte ihn daran. Mit diesem Tag war sein Leben in Hogwarts abgeschlossen. Morgen früh würde die Abschlusszeremonie gehalten werden und dann würden seine Eltern ihn mit nach Hause nehmen, wo sein Vater nur darauf wartete ihn vor Voldemort zu bringen, um das Dunkle Mark zu erhalten. Aus dieser Zukunft gab es kein Entkommen mehr.

_Should we take a chance and dance the last dance  
Should we spend the night one more time  
Caught up in this romance  
Or maybe wait and see  
Let it be, the way that it will be  
Should we take a chance and dance the last dance_

Verzweifelt blickte er gen Himmel. Dunkle Regenwolken zogen rasch vorüber und schoben sich vor die Sonne. Der Wind hatte zugenommen und wehte ihm seine längeren blonden Haare ins Gesicht. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und hielt sein Gesicht in den Wind. Für diesen kleinen Augenblick konnte er alles um sich herum vergessen.

Es donnerte und mehrere Schüler schrieen überrascht auf. Als wäre dies ein Zeichen, fielen die ersten Regentropfen vom Himmel. Viele der jungen Zauberer und Hexen ergriffen sofort die Flucht ins Trockene und retteten sich vor der Nässe im Schloss. Auch seine Begleiterin hatte ihn nach einem fragenden Blick stehen lassen und schloss sich der Schülerschar an, die ins Schloss drängte.

Der warme Sommerregen durchnässte seine Klamotten und ließ sie ihm am Körper kleben. Doch er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben frei. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine blassen Lippen, als er sich mit ausgestreckten Armen und geschlossenen Augen den Regen ins Gesicht fallen ließ.

Der süße Duft von Gras, den die Natur oft beim ersten Regen nach langen Sommertagen ausstieß, stieg ihm in die Nase. Zufrieden öffnete er die Augen. Er war nicht der einzige Schüler, der sich nicht der Masse bei der Flucht ins Trockene angeschlossen hatte. Wenn er die Augen zusammenkniff, konnte er unten beim See eine durch den Regen verschwommene Gestalt erkennen.

Das rote Haare, war das erste was er bemerkte, als er sich näher an die Person heranschlich. Es blitzte nicht mehr, wie noch Stunden zuvor, als es von der Sonne angestrahlt wurde, sondern hing Ihr in langen Strähnen über die Schultern. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht und blickte auf einem Stein sitzend auf den See hinaus.

_How can I be wrong when I feel the way I feel  
How can I deny emotion that's so real_

Er verweilte für wenige Sekunden dort stehend und beobachtete Sie. Er konnte seine Augen einfach nicht von Ihr nehmen. Als er einen weiteren Schritt auf Sie zumachte, fuhr Sie erschrocken herum. Ihre braunen Augen waren für einen Augenblick weit aufgerissen vor Angst, aber als Sie ihn erkannte stahl sich Erleichterung auf ihr Gesicht. Sie lächelte ihn kurz an, bevor Sie sich wieder umdrehte.

_In the middle of the night I call out your name  
Do I ever cross you mind do, do you feel the same_

Ihr Verhalt verwunderte ihn. Sie schien ungesorgt zu sein, dass er sich in ihrer Nähe befand. Unwillkürlich stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Noch nie hatte eine Person ihm gegenüber so viel Vertrauen geschenkt. Ohne darüber nachgedacht zu haben, ließ er sich neben ihr auf dem Stein nieder. Seine Handlung entlockte Ihr keine Reaktion und so starrte auch er auf den See hinaus.

Die Regentropfen bildeten kleine Kreise, wenn sie auf die Seeoberfläche trafen. Es stimmte wirklich, Sie war der einzige Mensch, außer seiner Mutter natürlich, der ihm so vertraut behandelte. Sogar seine Freunde schauten ihn an, als könnte er jeden Moment ein Messer aus seinem Umhang ziehen. Und dieses Mädchen kannte ihn noch nicht einmal. Im Gegenteil Sie kannte nur seinen Namen – und damit seine Familiengeschichte, so wie auch grausame Zukunft.

_Like we should take a chance and dance the last dance  
Should we spend the night one more time  
Caught up in this romance  
Or maybe wait and see  
Let it be, the way that it will be  
Should we take a chance and dance the last dance_

Seine stahlgrauen Augen musterten Sie von der Seite. Ein Regentropfen tropfte von ihrer Nasenspitze. Ihre Augen blickten in die Ferne. Mehrere Wassertropfen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es der Regen war, denn auf ihrem Gesicht lag eine Traurigkeit, die er nicht erklären konnte. Ihre zarten, blassen Hände lagen in ihrem Schoss. Der lange Rock des goldenen Ballkleids, das Sie Zwecks des Abschiedballs für die jetzigen Siebtklässler angelegt hatte, umspielte ihre Füße.

Plötzlich empfand er einen Drang dieses Mädchen wieder mit einem Lächeln auf ihren wundervoll geschwungenen Lippen zu sehen. Bevor er sich versah stand er vor Ihr.

„Darf ich Sie um diesen Tanz bitten, Mrs. Weasley?"

_Let me go  
Come to me_

Ihre braunen Augen starrten für lange Zeit ins seine grauen. Dann wanderte ihr Blick auf seine Hand, die er Ihr einladend entgegen streckte, und ein zweites Mal hatten ihre Augen seine gefunden, als Sie ihre kleine Hand in seine legte.

_Which way is the way that it should be_

Mit einem Lächeln führte er sie ein paar Schritte vom Seeufer weg, bevor er seine Hand an ihre Hüfte legte mit der anderen hielt er ihre Hand weiterhin fest. Sie zögerte einen kleinen Moment, bevor Sie ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Er schloss die Augen während er das rothaarige Mädchen zur Musik, die nur die Beiden hören konnten, durch den Regen führte.

_This is so bitter sweet  
There's no way that we will ever know for sure_

Nach einiger Zeit hielten die Beiden inne und er zog das schlanke Mädchen näher an sich heran. Erneut hielten graue Augen ihre braunen gefangen.

„Draco..."

Er löste seine Hand von ihrer und berührte mit seinem Zeigefinger sanft ihre Lippen, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Nicht jetzt. Lass uns einfach den Augenblick genießen."

Er legte nun auch seine zweite Hand auf ihre Hüfte, während sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang. Langsam bewegten sich die beiden zu dem leisen Rascheln des Regens in den Blättern der Bäume. Als Sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte, konnte er spüren, wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Gleichzeitig konnte er aber auch fühlen, wie Sie sich in seinen Armen entspannte.

Er schloss erneut die Augen und nahm nur noch den warmen Körper in seinen Armen, den warmen Sommerregen auf seiner Haut und den Geruch des Grases wahr.

_Unless we take a chance and dance the last dance  
We should spend the night one more time  
Caught up in this romance  
Or maybe wait and see  
Let it be, the way that it will be  
Should we take a chance and dance the last dance_

Ende

* * *

Ich freue mich über jede noch so kleine Kritik :) 

Liebe Grüße, Newra


End file.
